Wake Up
by Boyue
Summary: Damien comes looking for Pip after their falling-out. Pip is not so happy and giddy to see the anti-Christ. -Dip/Oneshot-


_South Park and its characters © Trey Parker and Matt Stone_

_Damien/Pip._

_Rated T for South Park language._

_Inspired by "Wake Up" by Three Days Grace_

_Gift for Batty Angel! =D_

* * *

**WAKE UP**

**

* * *

**

"Open the door, Pip!"

Damien pounds both fists on the door. He groans in pain as the door sizzles the skin on his hands. He curls his fingers into his palms to alleviate the burn. His body is gifted with insensitivity to physical pain. Holy Water, on the other hand, can melt him into a puddle of nothing in a matter of seconds. Whoever the hell taught Pip to spray Holy Water all over his apartment is going to be sodomized by horny demons, Damien swears on it. If it weren't for the damned blessed water, Damien could've rip open Pip's apartment floor and slip in instead of waiting at the door like a stupid mortal. Since he can't touch the door, Damien resorts to shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Pip! Please just open the door!"

His roaring voice echoes in the empty corridor. The anti-Christ gets frustrated and paces in small circles. He has been shouting and trying the door for the past fifteen minutes. He may be immortal but he knows what fatigue is. Right now, not only is his unbelievably pissed off, he is exhausted from his effort. He hunches his back to stretch the sore muscles. Leading with his arms, he crouches into a ball. He puffs and runs his fingers through his thick hair. He gazes up at the doorknob, hoping against hope that it will magically open for him and his sparkling lover will show his gorgeous face with his beautiful smile. Instead, the oak door tauntingly stares back at him.

"Pip… I just want to talk. Let me in."

Damien jumps off the floor and stands up straight. He can hear the lock turning and the door slowly creaks open. He steps forward eagerly, leaning toward the door with soft pants. The person who opened the door isn't the blonde he wanted to see. He can't find a reason why Kenny McCormick – of all people – is opening Pip's door. Kenny rests an arm up on the doorframe. He keeps the door only slightly ajar; enough that they can see eye-to-eye but not so much that Damien can slip through or see what is behind Kenny. Kenny eyes Damien up and down and lets out a tiny scoff.

"Pip doesn't want to see you."

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm not going to let him be alone after what you did," Kenny explains. "He needs me."

"Pip doesn't need you," Damien snarls. "He only needs _me_."

"It sure doesn't look that way, does it? Look, Damien, why don't you just leave him alone for a while? Give him some time to think things over. Maybe you still have a chance."

"Get out of the way."

"Listen to me…"

"Get out of the fucking way… Or I'll make you."

"You can't come inside anyways. This place got enough Holy Water to fill a kiddy pool."

"Then tell Pip to come out."

"No can do, dude. Just… give him a break," the blonde says. He slips away from the door and tries to close it.

Damien raises his hand and a ball of fire puffs out of the air. He sends the fireball toward the door. It swallows the door and incinerates it into fine powders. Kenny stares at what used to be the door and heaves his shoulders.

"Dude… Seriously…"

"I want to see Pip. Now."

Kenny throws his hands up. He takes a step back into the apartment. He says, "Whatever. I'll just get the dustpan ready to scoop up your ashes."

Damien gives the mouthy blonde a glare. He scans the apartment from his position and spots the back of Pip's head. He takes a bold step forward and regrets it immediately. He bites down on his tongue to stop a scream from escaping his mouth. He touches his cheek and feels that patches of his skin have burnt away, exposing the underlying flesh. He can't go in but he can't talk to Pip this way either.

"Pip, it's me."

"I know," the British teen mumbles.

"Kenny," Damien turns to the outsider. "Get out of here."

"If you need anything, holler, Pip."

"Thank you, Kenny," Pip responds, his voice lacking its usual politeness and sweetness.

Damien waits until Kenny walks out of the apartment and disappears out of his view. He turns back toward Pip and sighs. He tries to take another step but he can't tolerate the excruciating pain.

"Pip, can you just… come over here so I can see you?"

"Why?" Pip asks dully.

"I… I want to… No, I need to see your face."

"Oh, is that so?"

Damien bites hard on his lip when Pip slowly moves off the couch and walks toward him like a brainless zombie. Damien may only have a small idea of what physical pain is, but he sure as hell knows what emotional pain is. Seeing Pip's swollen eye and cut lips, he can feel his heart twisting and contracting with guilt.

"Well, here is my bloody face."

"I… I am sorry, Pip."

Pip turns on his heels and walks away. Damien reaches out and grabs him by the wrist. He yelps at the painful sensation of his skin peeling off like orange rind. He clutches his injured hand and gazes at the British teen. Pip gives Damien an unconcerned look. Dully, he stares and waits for Damien to speak.

"Pip, I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hit you."

"Then why did you, Damien?"

"I… I don't know. I was… really mad and I wasn't thinking right and you were saying all these things and it was getting on my nerves and before I know it, I… I hit you. I didn't mean to… but you know I can't control myself sometimes."

"Ah…"

"Come on, Pip…"

Damien extends a longing hand, hoping to touch the Brit. Pip gazes at him numbly, like he is half-asleep and doesn't really know what is happening. Damien lets out a loud sigh and shakes his head.

"I love you so much, Pip. I am sorry I hurt you but I swear I will never do it again."

"You also swore to me you will stop drinking."

"Yeah I did and I've been working very hard on it... But this isn't about that… Damn it, Pip," Damien grimaces, gritting his teeth. "Don't look at me like that. I hate it when you do that."

Pip lowers his glance to his door, having just noticed that it has been turned into a pile of ashes. He doesn't seem bothered by it. He looks up at Damien. Damien winces. His bones jab at his insides. He hates how emotionless and cold Pip looks. It looks like Pip's soul has left the body and only his empty shell remains.

"Give me another chance. I am a different person now and I will treat you right. Pip, please…"

"Bugger," Pip says, "I am afraid I can't agree to that."

"Pip… Please…"

"I would appreciate if you will replace my door."

"Pip! Pip! Wait, wait, what do I have to do to make you take me back?"

Pip stays silent for a moment, contemplating for a response. Damien, too, searches for a way to ease some of the pain he has given Pip. An idea strikes him.

"Would you feel better if I let you hit me back?"

"Perhaps…"

"Then…" Damien opens his arms wide, presenting himself as a vulnerable target. "Take your best shot."

As soon as Damien finishes his sentence, he is staggering backward from the impact of Pip's punch. He can't feel pain but he felt the force of Pip's hit. He can't believe how hard of a punch the 112-lbs Pip can throw. Before he can regain his stand, Pip has jumped forward and landed another blow on his jaw. He slams down to the floor on his back. He clenches his teeth and makes sure he doesn't bite his tongue nor have any of his teeth knocked out. Pip heaves and pants with anger, straddling Damien to the hallway ground.

"You feel better?"

"No!" Pip shouts. "I am cheesed off at you!"

Damien closes his eyes and prepares himself for another hit. Pip gives him a hard slap on the side of his face. Damien looks up and there is that horrible pang in his chest again. Hot tears stream down the British teen's cheeks. He rubs his eyes and lets out a whine when he rubs his swollen one too hard. Damien puts his hand on Pip's waist and gives him a soft squeeze.

"How could you do this to me, Damien?"

"I don't know… I guess… I was scared. You were saying you wanted to break up with me and I didn't want you to… I guess… hitting you wasn't a good way to get you to stay with me."

"I said I would break up with you if you didn't stop drinking so much."

"I know," Damien says softly, "but it's not like I even get drunk anyways."

"I don't care for that."

"And I'm not going to get liver disease or something… Why are you so worried?"

Pip wipes his nose and clutches at Damien's tight-fitting top.

"I don't care for you smelling like alcohol."

"Is that it?"

"Yes…"

"Why didn't you say so… Pip, look at me, look at me."

Damien draws Pip's chin up. He gazes deeply into Pip's oceanic eyes. He grins playfully and leans up for a quick peck. Pip presses his lips tight and turns his head angrily away.

"I'll do whatever you ask me to. If you don't want me drinking, then I'll stop completely. I won't even eat those chocolates with the liquor inside."

"I'm not a mug, Damien," Pip says with a frown.

"I don't know what a 'mug' is but I swear this is for real. I will not hurt you ever again and if I do, you have full permission to take your anger out on me."

Pip wiggles out of Damien's grip. He stands up and dusts himself off. He looks down at Damien, furrowing his thin brows. He touches his bruised lip, and he reaches a conclusion.

"I don't think I can be with you anymore."

"W-why not, Pip?" Damien asks, sitting up from the floor. "I thought we are even."

"I am not going to have a relationship where we beat the bloody hell out of each other."

Damien narrows his eyes. In the twisted, convoluted logic and reasoning that he grew up with, what Pip has just described is perfectly perfect. Damien will even bet that 90% of all relationships on earth involve some form of physical, verbal, and emotional beatings. Then again, this is Pip and Pip has some obsession with grand romantic flowers-blooming-butterflies-dancing love.

"I already said I won't hit you again."

"I don't think I can believe your words."

"Pip… Come on…"

Damien pushes himself up. He walks to Pip and pulls his British soon-to-be-ex-lover into his arms. He plants a long kiss amidst the golden locks that smell faintly of lavender. Pip softens and relaxes just a little bit in his embrace.

"Can you feel it?"

"What, Damien?"

"My heart pounding," Damien whispers, "just for you."

"Oh, flattery won't work on me."

"It's the truth. I don't need a heart to live but it does come alive because of you. _You_ make me alive, Pip. Do you know that?"

"Damien, I…"

"I'm a douche bag for what I did. But please forgive me… if you don't love me anymore, this little organ here will just stop."

"You don't need it," Pip says, poking a hole in Damien's sweet words.

Damien pulls Pip away by the shoulders. He presses their foreheads together and feels how hot Pip's body is compared to his own. He breathes slowly and listens to Pip's steady breathing that matches his pattern. He smiles; it isn't a seductive or sly smile. It is a sweet and loving smile full of longing and affection.

"I know," Damien says, lowering his eyes to meet Pip's blue ones, "but I need you."

Pip moves his eyes up and down, meeting and looking away from Damien. He licks his injured lip and tilts his head sideway. Damien returns to holding Pip in his arms. He strokes Pip's back in a rhythmic manner, instilling a sort of comfort in the distraught and confused Brit. Pip maneuvers his head up so he can see Damien looking down at him.

"No matter what I do or say, you won't hit me again?"

"I'd chop my arms off."

"I… I'd like to believe you…"

"Believe me, Pip."

"Right-o…"

Pip drops his head and presses his ear on Damien's chest. He listens to the soft pounding of the vital organ and lets his eyes close. Damien tightens his hold on the smaller boy and plants multiple kisses on the top of his lavender-scented head. Truth be told, he doesn't know if he can really never lay a hand on Pip again. But he will damn sure try his best.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_Boyue's Note: Ah, domestic abuse. I don't advocate or encourage it, but I think it's a fitting aspect in Damien and Pip's relationship. At least in this story, it is. Damien stole Stan's line. xDD_

_Hope you enjoyed it. o.o;;_

_1.30.09_

_12:20 AM_


End file.
